Elias Trevelyan
"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways." : - Gautama Buddha Lord Inquisitor Elias Davian Gaius Trevelyan, born 9:08 Dragon, was the leader of Second Inquisition. Also knows as the fabled Herald of Andraste. Despite his short lived service in the office, Inquisitor Trevelyan is regarded as one of the most influential figure in modern Thedas. His prowess as leader and warrior is among legendary. Overview Physical Appearance Elias inherits Trevelyan family features: dark auburn hair, pale complexion, freckled, high cheekbones, strong jaws, a firm mouth, and a tall stature (6' 2" or 1.88 m). However, Elias shares his mother's green-blue eyes. After spent more than half of his life outdoor and traveling, now he has sun kissed complexion. As a child, he was described as a rather plain looking boy with a grin that revealed a gap between his front teeth. He is a muscular man with broad shoulders yet pretty quick for a man his size. Elias has a rather deep, thin scar on his forehead which is likely permanent. Throughout the event of the game, he receives more scars which scattered all over his torso. Most notable ones are across his nose, his lips, and his eyes. His freckles are faded, only a few remnants of them remain. After the Trespasser, Elias' eyes becomes what is called 'thousand yards stare'. Personality Elias is a man of action; proud, confident, valiant, loyal, but also arrogant. He appeared to be witty and open-minded, yet able to hold true to his decisions and make others accept them. Formal education and years of 'walking the world' make Elias extremely savvy, charismatic, genuinely down to earth, armed with nerves of steel. He is extroverted by nature, know exactly when to smooth talking in order get what he want or literally choke it out from someone. For a warrior, he possesses a roguish attitude which is his habits since childhood. His parents were certainly not neglect toward him, Elias was the little rascal of his family. In spite of his seemly irresponsible, eccentric past self and his confidence, Elias is a natural leader who willing to take charge, lead by example, protects his followers, face the consequences like a champ, and listen what his followers had to say, although he'd dismiss their ideas if their advice is not aligns with his ultimatum. He always has a soft spot for 'badass' animals like falcons, dogs and horses. Especially horse. They are majestic, powerful creature that anyone who called themselves warriors or gentlemen should have one of these beautiful beast as a trusty companion. While Elias enjoys the excitement of combat, adventuring AND being a REAVER, he is usually calm and rather stoic. Elias, if he felt being push too far, can be very vindictive and ruthless. Never took defeat and betrayal well. His wrath which is quite essential to his reaver power can be describe as 'soothing fury'; he rarely shows visible breakdowns even when he is alone, only a subtle change of his expression, his rage would reach boiling point but almost never reaches the surface. Each blow of his weapon is how he lashes out while also keep calm under pressure. It is difficult to make Elias genuinely pissed but it is even harder to make him forgive as the man holds one hell of a grudge. 'Talents and Skills' Elias' most notable skill would be martial arts; melee combat and horsemanship in particular. In spite of this, he never participate tourneys as a combatant because he never like using a lance but instead prefer other kinds of pole arms like spear or halberd. He is nigh unstoppable when he's on horseback. He had no favorite kind of weapon but prefer his toys with high stopping power. After he witnessed a devastating blunt force of a warhammer in action, Elias add it in his arsenal and become the part of his iconic gears which the people remember. Proud but fair visionary who always looked towards building a better future for Thedas, Elias never did anything without thinking what would happen at the end of the day and he always tried to plan a better outcome for whatever he did, whether it's building a better tomorrow or robbing an enemy's of it own future. In spite of his massive pride, he always believe the Inquisition is bigger than one man and the world must be preserved at any most, hence why he's willing to discard his honor, reputation, and considering extreme methods in order to defeat Solas. A leader first, a warrior second, which is the key of his success though Elias seemly forget about it later in his life. He's not the best fighter in the organization but it is his ability to make a hard call and face its consequences, lead his people from the front, stands among them not above them. He is exceptional at commanding his forces and logistic, ensuring all forces in his disposal are running at optimum efficiency. Since he's part Tevinter, Elias is fluent in Tevene in addition of common tongue. He later became fluent in Elvhen as well, thanks for the Well of Sorrow. He also learned Qunlat after a failed operation (IB companion quest; Demand of the Qun), now he's able to decipher Qunari text but mediocre at best on conversation. Outside of martial arts and academic skills, Elias possesses numerous mundane skills such as cooking, mending cloth, fishing, providing first aid, survival, and arts of sailing. Biography History "Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy." : - F. Scott Fitzgerald Elias was born on the halfway between Tevinter Imperium and Ostwick to Bann Cyrus Trevelyan and Lady Miriam of Vyrantium. The youngest child of three sons and the hardest one to raise according to just about everyone who is close to the family. Both of his parents are strict guardian; Cyrus is a proud man who expect absolute obedience and Miriam tried her best for her sons to grow up as proper gentlemen and role models to next generation. Nonetheless, the family is far from loveless as everyone genuinely cares for each other despite their occasional disagreements, especially Elias toward the rest of his family. As a child he was considered eccentric, willful, and according to his mentor and many of his friends, nuts. He'd roaming around the city with his bunch of misfits which dubbed by townspeople as 'The Fools', making Elias 'Lord Fool' indicating his blue blood status but choosing to play with some commoner punks. These kids daily basis was parading around the city, singing out loud, 'raiding' local market. Most of the time, Elias spent his time on the countryside, playing soldiers or staging a mock battle. He used to insist he had to be King Calenhad whenever the Fools were playing Fereldan folklore. Every time he went home with a bruise or more his parents would undoubtedly chew him out but Miriam always personally applied healing ointment on her son afterward. Tobias, the middle child often joined his parents scolding Elias on his 'unworthy' behavior so they didn't get along. In his early teen, Elias visited Orlesian market with his family and found a young steed with distinguished dark grey color. It was going to head for a butcher block for its fierce, strong nature which is too wild to tame by its original owner. Elias made a bet if he can have it for free after he tamed it, and that's how he met his lifelong companion, Monsoon. The horse was later become an unofficial member of The Fools which engaged in many hedonistic activities such as fight club, drinking or whoring after each members hit puberty. Elias was still the ringleader but he usually acted as a wingman rather the alpha wolf toward his friends. Despite not a client himself, Elias was well loved by the local tavern keeper, and brothel owner and her employees since he brought them customers. In his phase, Elias became more of a street punk than a noble young man as he tried to make himself 'different' than his family. In order to handle things without ruining a fragile relationship, Cyrus assigned his close friend and master-at-arms, Cormac, to overseer his son's training and pseudo parenting. In spite of his love for his youngest son, Cyrus believed he can't just focus his attention to the boy, not when he had tremendous burden and two more son, especially he had to groom one of them to be a worthy successor. That and his massive pride. Cyrus didn't want to make his son felt abandoned, and, at the same time, become soft. As a result, Elias became closer to Cormac who was told to not go easy to him than his real father but still felt like he's under Bann Cyrus' attention. Miriam also did her best to maintain relationship between father and son, and for that, everyone has nothing but love and respect for her. Since he wanted to stay away from priesthood and Templar Order as far as possible, Elias joined the Amber Oars, a trading company from Antiva, and the family that runs it is the Trevelyans friends. That was when he engaged a first romantic relationship with Leah, the heir of Amber Oars and skilled navigator. She is 3 years older than Elias and quite surprise that herself is his first. Their love was a short one but nonetheless merry; Leah's sister is married with Elias' eldest brother, Karl which mean Leah would likely ends up with another nobleman from different family, so they parted way on a good term. Elias still continued his job in Amber Oars on behalf of the Trevelyans and adventures which is a benefits of working with trading company. Elias would visit The Fools whenever he's back to Ostwick and gives his brothers' children gifts he bought from far away. Needless to say, he's the kids favorite uncle. He refers this stage of his life as 'walking the world' which he had seen a fair share of actions, crazy stories, and the things that no Chantry clerics would tell him about. He fought bandits, pirates, pretty much almost all sort of outlaw save for apostates that tried to rob Amber Oars precious caravans. As he was working, he grew up both physically and mentally, and realize how much of a little shit he was though he'd still admit he had hell of a blast back then. Being the youngest kid means it is hard to get married especially with two healthy, capable, older siblings. So Elias continued his journey all over Thedas for a decade until the Mages and Templars messed everything for everyone. By then, Cyrus and Miriam health were deteriorated and their heir, Karl, is the Bann of Ostwick in all but name. Three Trevelyan brothers: Karl, Tobias, and Elias, worked together to minimize the damage that could affect their home. When the Circle of Ostwick joined the Rebel, Karl did his best to keep his city together, while Tobias and Elias were in charge of finding any mages of Trevelyan blood. Despite their childhood rivalry, the two brothers put their past aside and worked together. During the conflict, Miriam peacefully passed away surrounded by her loved ones. Once the war was seemly nullified as Divine Justinia called each faction for a Conclave at Temple of Sacred Ashes in order to find a peaceful solution, Karl decided to send Elias as Ostwick representative and looking for any Trevelyan mages. Elias who still mourned his mother accepted the mission, intended to also visit the holy site as a pilgrimage in memory of his devout mother although he's not religious at all. Before his departure, Elias visited his father and they had a long talk. In-game When a man becomes a hero Elias woke up with a glowing scar on his hand and an angry Seeker named Cassandra threatened to kill him for killing the Divine, blew up the most sacred ground along with thousands of people inside it. Of course, Elias barely remember anything. On the top of that, there was a giant portal in the sky that literally spat demons. Things were grim indeed. He was utterly confused but quick to calm his nerves and played along. So far, an apostate named Solas is the most friendliest person he met after the blast, and the mage provided many useful information on the Mark of his hand. He managed to stabilized the Breach When the Inquisition announce, he decided to stick around to clear his name and find out who got him in this awkward situation in the first place. The best new he heard after his 'ascension' as Herald is that Monsoon, his beloved horse survived the chaos. To Cassandra's chagrin, Elias gave a rather cynical sarcastic remark on him being The Herald of Andraste though he made it clear that he is an Andrastian. Just his faith is very loose and skeptical on how the Chantry doing their job. Needless to say, he and Chancellor Roderick went along just right, as Roderick though Elias was a blasphemous, heretical jerk and Elias thought the Chancellor had a massive stick up his rectum. He set up Inquisition's first forward base near Redcliffe and secured the support from both officials and commoners alike. Despite not an actual leader, his position as the poster boy is the most influential. Elias and Solas were surprise that the one who declared the Inquisition's reborn like Cassandra like let him call the shot on many occasions. The Threat Remains/ Champions of The Just "A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself." : - Joseph Campbell The first of many dilemmas was he had to chose to call Mages or Templars for help. He approached both faction but upon hearing Tevinter Magister with dangerous magics, Elias knew he was going to need Templars for the job. The experience on Therinfal Redoubt was far from pleasant; the Envy Demon's attempt to take over his body was extremely disturbing though he managed to shook it off with sheer willpower and extra help from mysterious being named Cole. The demon disturbed Elias so much he took the whole attempted mind rape personal, and the imagine of what he saw would still haunting him after years after the Demon is slain. Elias speaks of what happened inside his mind discreetly even years after, and at the moment he defeated Envy, he started to take things serious. Not just a huge ass demon, Elias uncovered a conspiracy that aims to assassinate Empress Celene of Orlais and how Envy gloated him about summoning am army of demons. For their bravery and determination, Elias decided to offer Templars Order a chance to rebuild under the Inquisition's wings. He was planned to use the combined force between Inquisition, Templars, and Fereldan Army to force the Venatori off Redcliffe but they vanished just after the Inquisition secured Therinfal Redoubt. Elias had a bad feeling about it but the Breach was not going to close itself. In Your Heart Shall Burn "A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is brave five minutes longer." : - Joseph Campbell He did it. It was all too easy, but Cassandra who became more civil, told him there might be more works to be done even after the Breach. Then an army of angry Tevinters led by mysterious man called Elder One emerged out of nowhere and attacked Haven which was not outfit for any kind of combat, let alone a siege against well trained, fanatical soldiers and high on drug mages. On the bright side, the Inquisition found out where the Mages at Redcliffe went. There was a mage named Dorian tried to warn them but a bit too late. At least he tried. It was going to be a one side slaughter than a battle yet Elias won't take it lying down. He had the civilians evacuated by secret tunnel which dying Roderick told him about. Then launched a suicide stunt to bury Haven with snow. The party managed to killed and stalled the Venatori long enough that the Elder One fed up with Elias' bullshit, thus, revealed himself as THE darkspawn Corypheus. As Corypheus told him how effed he was and an 'Archdemon' was breathing on his neck, Elias tried to gain as many information as he could; the mark on his hand was called The Anchor which was a product of a mysterious Orb, and it was Corypheus who was behind the destruction of Enclave. After a countdown and a signal from the rest of The Inquisition, Elias triggered a snow avalanche and made a narrow escape to a nearby tunnel which lead to a snowy valley. What a luck. He admitted later that he wasn't expect himself to made it out alive, but Elias Trevelyan would rather get burned out with a smirk than fade away. That one liner against Corypheus? Elias just wanted to pissed the Elder One. He walked in a blizzard for Maker how long until he couldn't twitch his feet. Elias was making fun of himself after survived an ancient darkspawn AND an archdemon only to get frozen to death in the middle of nowhere when a search party of The Inquisition found him. As soon as he got better and listened to Mother Giselle's kind words, Elias discussed the recently event with his closest friend Solas; he learned about the Orb's origin and a location that might be a new base of operation. On the next morning, Elias and Solas joined the forward scout despite the protest of his healer. Few days after traveling on Frostback Mountain, the Inquisition found an old but still intact fortress which according to Solas, called Skyhold. When a hero becomes a myth "Was there ever another Guardian so beloved by the people?" : - Paean, of Saint 14, Destiny Elias knew the stunt he pulled was one hell of a feat, but becoming the Inquisitor was still a surprise. Especially when it came from someone who was initially skeptical of him like Cassandra. Elias, as the second Inquisitor of Thedas, declared that what he did and going do is not in the name of the Maker, but it is for the is right, and a better future of Thedas. Time to get the show on the road. Elias first order was a thorough reconnaissance several miles around Skyhold to locate strategic locations such as fresh water, potential logistic routes, and narrow paths, etc. Varric introduced Elias to Valla Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall herself who brought the intel she had on red lyrium and a suspicious activities within Gray Warden rank which might be Corypheus' handy work. Hawke was not what Elias expected at all. Varric's book portrayed her as a heroic yet tragic figure but from what Elias had seen upon having a conversation with real Hawke, The Champion was a indeed a kind-hearted woman but she also riddled with guilt and sorrow that Elias instantly felt bad for dragging her back to the mess. Nonetheless, she was determined to see the end of Corypheus. They set up a rendezvous point with Hawke's Warden contract near the town of Crestwood, Ferelden. Aforementioned Warden was Ser Stroud, a respected veteran who got branded a traitor by his comrades. According to Stroud, the Calling was heard by every single Wardens in Orlais, and since they believe the a going to die, the Wardens decided to go out with guns blazing by summoning demons army and descend into the Deep Road, find and kill Old Gods before darkspawn could turn them into Archdemons, believing by doing so will stop the future Blight. Of course, this Calling is fishy at best but when Stroud pointed this out, his boss, Commander Clarel, called for his head. There, Elias cleaned up the area of beasts, outlaws, demons, and Fade Rifts that spat out aforementioned demons. The Inquisition took a castle that used to be bandits hideout as a regional operation command. Can love bloom even on a battlefield? "Yeah, I do. I believe at any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other. But... if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them.." : - Solid Snake It seems love can blooms on a battlefield. Despite their initial attitude, Elias and Cassandra started to open up and their feeling was becoming more than professional. Her trust was strong enough for her to ask a personal favor which involving minor issue such as her embarrassing choice of literature or a grim, serious matter like Seekers of Truth's darkest secret and the fate of lost Lord Seeker. The quest ended up with a cold hard truth, but truth nonetheless. Cassandra was in the middle of faith crisis but then Elias offered a helping and words of advice. She started to view him in a different angle. Elias himself was gave up on commitment after what happened between Leah and him until he learned more about Cassandra as she let him it. At that point, it was a matter of time before a good news announced. Wicked Eyes and The Wicked Heart. "The fatal flaw in every plan is the assumption that you know more than your enemy." : - Volrath Smash skulls and decapitation might be unsavory activities, but Elias had to dip his toes into the real dirty business; politics. There was a rat within Orlesian court but Empress Celene was more concern about saving face than her own life. Her death would certainly create even a bigger mess. Elias blended in pretty well since there were many chevaliers with a cool war story. Duke Gaspard himself was quite entertaining although Elias did some research prior the ball and knew the Grand Duke was as dirty as the rest of nobility. However, the lesson he learnt when he was working with Amber Oars that most Orlesians just love hearing their own voice, all he had to do is smile and nod. With a tip from Celene's court Enchanter, Morrigan, Elias managed to uncover the traitor's identity; Grand Duchess Florianne. He saved Celene, and engaged Florianne in combat, which was a surprise since Florianne turned out to be a cheese eating, crazy noblewoman who can jump around while shooting arrow with deadly accuracy. However, after a few good hits and several Tevinter assassins cold on the floor, Florianne met her end. Elias was not it the mood of a kingmaker scenario. He put the three great leaders of Orlais in an awkward situation, thus forced to work together. He was fully aware the stunt he just pulled earned his both grudge and respect from Orlesian court, and it was a matter of time before the three go back to each other's neck again. At least, the Inquisition ruined Corypheus' plan. As a gesture of gratitude, Celenen assigned Morrigan to join The Inquisition elite circle. Elias was worried about that. He didn't doubt her resourcefulness but he found the mage too enigmatic. Even Leliana who used to work with her in the past had no clue what she was doing before Celene made her the new Court Enchanter. Here Lies the Abyss. "Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster . . . for when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." : - Friedrich Nietzsche With Orlais' support, The Inquisition's sphere of influence became larger. The combined forces were send to cleanse several regions off Corypheus minion. The scout finally tracked down Grey Warden suspicious activity to Western Approach. There Elias learnt that the whole demon army shenanigan was the idea of a Tevinter Magister. Another Corypheus' lap dog. The worse part was Commander Clarel was already began her sacrifice in Warden ancient stronghold called Adamant, so Elias had no choice but knock the gate down and stop her. To prevent his force from getting flanked and to secure a logistic route, Elias ordered a raid on Griffin Wings Keep and seized it as another regional command center. The battle began. Elias ploughed through enemy forces with Cassandra, Solas, and Cole watching his six, while Hawke support the assault from the rampart, and Stroud tried to make the Warden stand down as many as he could. Together, they reach the heart of the fortress where Clarel tried to summon a powerful demon from a Fade Rift. Elias had no problem if he had to kill the Warden Commander but fortunately he managed to tell some sense to they, only for the Magister and Corypheus' winged pet to showed up and ruined it all. Elias just wanted to crush the Magister like a pansy he was but that Archdemon was a pain. When the fortress began to collapse thanks to the Archdemon, Elias opened a Fade Rift on instinct, and then his party, Hawke, and Stroud were in the Fade, physically. Elias, Hawke, Stroud, and Cassandra managed to hold it together while Cole went nuts and Solas was less worried than he should. As they was trying to find a way out, the stranded heroes met Divine Justinia, or a spirit that mirrored her remnants, who show the truth behind what happened to the Conclave. Just like he always said, Elias was in a wrong place in a right time; Corypheus and brainwashed Wardens tried to open a rift to The Fade via the elven Orb and Justinia as a sacrifice, then Elias stumbled upon them. He and the Divine briefly stranded on the Fade and got overwhelmed by a horde of demons. Justinia, ironically, sacrificed herself so Elias can escape. While finding out he was right all along, Elias felt no joy, only rage that he was unable to save the Most Holy. He vowed to make Corypheus pays. The 'Divine' then guided the party to the way out, where Nightmare, a powerful demon that about to be summoned, barred their path. Elias who fed up with The Fade let the demon taste his hammer and Dragon Rage. Elias killed its avatar but the demon true form emerged from the shadow and blocked his way. With her solemn vow, sheer determination written on her face, Hawke volunteered to stay behind in order to cover the escape. With great sorrow, Elias step through the rift into the material world before closed it. As mush as he wanted to see the Wardens heads on spike, Elias swallowed his fury and declared that Grey Warden had to repent for the crime as an asset of the Inquisition and Adamant fortress had to be tear down brick by brick. It was a victory, but the Inquisitor didn't join his troops in celebration. At that point, Elias's mantra had changed from 'I'll do it the best I could' to 'failure is not an option'. He started to dream about Envy Demon again. What Pride Had Wrought "For with much wisdom comes much sorrow; the more knowledge, the more grief." : - Ecclesiastes 1:18 The Inquisition's new ally, Morrigan, informed the war council that it was elven artifact called Eluvian that Corypheus was looking for. Most of these things were no longer usable but there was one still intact located deep in Arbor Wild. Since Corypheus mustered all of his army to went there and search the temple that housed aforementioned Eluvian, Elias rallied his followers to end the menace one and for all. Inquisition's forces rendezvoused with allies at Arbor Wild as planned but there were a few surprise; Corypheus' minions had already found the location of the Eluvian, The Temple of Mythal, but not only The Temple remained untouched, it was protect by a group of well-armed elves. Elias's party and Morrigan managed to enter The Temple thanks to the chaotic battle in the forest. While he was tempted to use brute force to carve his way into inner sanctum, Elias heeded Solas advice to follow elven ritual in order to gain access. Once he passed the trial, the party confront Abelas, the head of Temple Guardians. Solas advice proved useful as Abelas grudgingly formed a temporary alliance with Elias to stop Corypheus from reaching the heart of the Temple, a place called Well of Sorrows. Turned out, Morrigan was partly lied to him about what Corypheus was actually after. However, Abelas made it clear The Well shall remain unspoiled. Elias wasted no time crushing Calpenia but the mages fled before he could finished the job. All that remain was The Well of Sorrows. Elias was torn between let Abelas destroy The Well or let someone drink it for the power that could use for the greater good, albeit the terrible price one has to pay. Ultimately, Elias decided to pay any prices or bear any curses to save the world. He drank from The Well. Doom Upon All Worlds "Wars begin when you will, but they do not end when you please." : - Niccoló Machiavelli Elias found out what exactly the curse he need to endure as he found out that Mythal, the goddess who supposed to hold a leash to his soul, still exists. He then retreat to his chamber, wrote a few letters then entrusted Josephine to send them so the Chantry. Right after that, while the war council was in a session, Corypheus appeared near Skyhold for a final showdown. Elias was more than glad to end the pretender's ambition. A few weeks after the victory, The Chantry made an official statement that Cassandra shall be the next Divine. She made the best of a few months spent time with her lover before departed to her new call. Unknowing to Elias, Cassandra was pregnant with his child. DLCs The Inquisition stretched its hands to secure new allies; Stone Bear Clan of Frostback Basin and Orzammar's Shaperate. 2 years passed with pressure from both Ferelden and Orlais to dismantle Inquisition from its position, Elias fell even deeper in depression over Solas mysterious disappearance, The Inquisition future, his own future under the thumb of Mythal, and the mark on his hand became unstable. Then Trespasser took place. Despite his hand, it was Elias' sheer willpower and wrath that empowered him through the horde of Qunari. He was ready to die, said goodbye to all his friend and Cassandra, but he learned the involvement of Solas. Worse, Solas was apparently behind pretty much everything, manipulating him and sought to destroy the world Elias sworn to protect. Disappointed and enraged, Elias vowed to stop his former friend with all cost. Returned without his marked forearm, Elias declared that The Inquisition to be disbanded and it was a privileged and honor to lead those who served under his command. It was better to dismiss his people himself rather than to let someone else do it. Cassandra intended to tell Elias about his children which is her most kept secret; however, she noticed something different beneath the solemn visage of man she loved, and decided not to tell him, with great sorrow. Post-game "I would rather betray all that is beneath the Heavens than being betrayed by it." : - Cao Cao As far as Elias concerned, his war is far from over. Losing an arm was merely a setback though he was very bitter about it. Disbanding The Inquisition allowed him to work on covert operations and dabbled into questionable and, occasionally, unspeakable actions which he kept from his inner circle. There are a lot of soldiers who are willing to live and die by his order, and Elias deeply grateful since loyalty is what exactly he values after gutted by betrayal. To compensate his lost hand, he arranged a chunky prosthetic metal hand to be made. Although every healers he met said he will live without the mark, it left Elias' body in weaken state which he blames it as Solas' attempted sabotage. Elias buried himself in elven and reaver lore. He brewed himself a reaver potion made from blood of high dragon. The potion enhances his physical attributes and a severe side effect; his lost hand grows back but it is reptilian in nature; scaly, powerful, and tough, similar to a dragon's talons. While this made it nearly impossible to make a public appearance, Elias thinks it is acceptable result. After a few years of trying to isolate himself from his inner circle, Elias went underground with his private army. Only the Maker knows how far he's willing to go and how many line he's willing to cross. Relationships "Leadership is not magnetic personality, that can just as well be a glib tongue. It is not "making friends and influencing people", that is flattery. Leadership is lifting a person's vision to higher sights, the raising of a person's performance to a higher standard, the building of a personality beyond its normal limitations." : - Peter F. Drucker The Trevelyans While it is cleared that The Trevelyans deeply care about Elias, their relationship is rocky at best. He was always the black sheep, and later the dark horse. No one ever believe the wayward child of the family will become the most famous Trevelyan and a legend in his own right. In the past, Elias wronged his father and brothers on several occasion, but grown out of it once he's matured enough to see the error of his way. Bann Cyrus peacefully passed away during Inquisition campaign and Elias couldn't attend his funeral himself, though his brothers understand the burden of The Inquisitor, Elias couldn't help but felt bad. Fortunately, he managed to made peace with his father before he left Ostwick for The Conclave. They were not exactly see eyes or eyes but father and son spoke from their hearts, it was the first time in many years that Elias hear his father's laugh. Romance At first, Cassandra was not amused by his arrogance and bravado, even after she was convinced that Elias was innocent. Later, she saw stubbornness and willpower in him. Cassandra found that Elias was far more smart and charismatic than her gave the credits for. Elias, in return, didn't appreciate The Seeker's initial attitude toward him; first she said he's a mass murderer and the next she told him he's some sort of messiah. But he really respects that despite her initial hostility, Cassandra was willing to accept her mistake and actually a better person than she think she is. It was her decisiveness, determination, humility, and jawline that drawn Elias toward her. At the same time, she saw Elias as a confident, selfless, and valiant person after the stunt at Haven. Though Elias always said it was pure luck that he made it out alive, Cassandra convinced it was his iron will and Maker's aid that Elias survived. She let him in shortly afterward, and the relationship was more pleasant than she anticipated, considering Elias' duty. At times, their worked through their respective issues; Cass overcame her waning faith and learned to have faith in herself and Elias learned that he alone cannot withstand all obstacles and learned to have faith on other people (Unfortunately, this mindset was completely gone after what happened to Elias on The Crossroad). Because of Cass' characteristics, her idea of how to improve the sorry state of Chantry, and recent event of drinking from the Well of Sorrows, Elias indirectly supported her to become The Divine, knowing that he would lose her forever. But he couldn't afford to be selfish especially after what he just got himself into. If one day he ever become a slave to elven goddess or a monster he'd sworn to eliminate, Elias know that only Cassandra can muster her unwavering will to stop him and she's going to need all power she can. Of course, she was furious and sad upon figured out Elias' true intention years later. As much as he care about her, Elias never put himself on her point of view, and unaware how painful it would be to if that day ever arrive. Cassandra found herself pregnant after a few months as Divine Victoria. It took Leliana and Mother Giselle to convinced her to keep it a secret in order to prevent chaos and ruining The Inquisitor's reputation. Sister Nightingale did the best to cover up the Divine's pregnancy until Cassandra gave birth to a twin; a girl and a boy. Both of them have Pentaghast dark hair and Elias' green-blue eyes. Under Leliana's careful deception, the children were raised in different location which under the watchful eyes of Leliana and Cassandra herself since she will not going to 'leave' her children. The girl, Antonia, lived with Leliana at her estate in Val Royeaux, and the boy, Ezra, lived in a monastery of a peaceful small town near Val Chevin. The kids occasionally visited each other. Despite what happened and what Elias think of himself, Cassandra, while she will not forgive him easily, still has a strong faith in him. Inner Circle Solas Solas was the first friendly face Elias saw after his awaken. He was intrigued that Solas was the one who saved his life while the mark drained his life-force, that and the elf demeanor which is different from other elves he had encountered before. Whenever Elias had a question, Solas had an answer or answers. Solas also impressed with Elias' friendly attitude toward 'common' people, despite his holy title, noble background, and prideful nature. They were see eyes to eyes in various matters and had a fair share of disagreement which led to discussions where two men can talk for hours. For a non-mages, Elias showed extraordinary willingness to learn about the nature of spirits and The Fade which Solas would gladly enlighten him on the matter. However, Elias was badly gutted by what he discovered about Solas' intentions. That and the rage he had bottled up for quite some times destroyed what remain of friendship and admiration toward the elf. Varric Elias considered Varric a friend. He never blamed the dwarf over Corypheus and always listen what he had to say, no matter how silly it is. But when he learned that Hawke was still in the fade, Varric was ready to hate Elias but unable to after he saw the Inquisitor was just as devastated as he was, and Hawke he knew would never let anyone else in danger. They got better when Elias helped Bianca dealt with Red Lyrium dilemma though he was scared that Elias would put Bianca in jail. Things got even better when Elias deployed a force to fortify Kirkwall against Starkhaven and forced the choir boy to retreat. Cole Elias felt he owed Cole big time after the spirit helped him defeat Envy Demon, and thus he personally vouched Cole for joining The Inquisition. While he later discovered that Cole was far from harmless, the spirit's intention was benevolent. Elias acted like Cole's surrogate father throughout Inquisition campaign and with Varric's help, taught the spirit humanity. Cole occasionally aided Elias over his depression and minor mental side effect of reaver though he was always insist Cole not to make him forget. When Cole became more human, Elias taught the boy a few things such as when to eat, basic survival skills, and horsemanship. Dorian Dorian was like a whiny, sassy, and flamboyant younger brother that Elias never had. Dorian was delighted when someone from the south did not turn his nose up when hearing story from the Imperium, criticize his choice of fashion, and came up with witty one liners on occasions. The altus often harmlessly flirted Elias in Cassandra's earshot, then stated that The Inquisitor was too 'brutish' than his taste. That's funny since it came from a guy who would later hooked up with Iron Bull of all people. Elias later encouraged Dorian to talk with his father because he knows how bad it is to leave an old wound between family unsettle. Sera Sera and Elias' story was complicated; she always think he's stern and bossy yet she also respect him for looking after little people and put the baddies in their places. He also tolerated her playing around his fortress, although Elias did chew her up one time over putting live snakes in a closet which was only time she visibly terrified. For him, Sera is a weirdo and loose cannon, but she also proved to be resourceful. Her generally obnoxious, immature personality often rubbed him the wrong way. Blackwall The Warden was Elias second most recurring sparring partner and a role model to Inquisition soldiers. In term of combat, they were ice and fire since Blackwall MO was to wear down his foe with toughness and tenacity then counterattack while Elias' mojo was bring down his opponent as fast as possible with precision and strength. Thus, they often traded tips and war stories. When the identity of Blackwall was exposed, Elias was not angry but disappointed to the point he was tempted to let Rainier rot in jail. Ultimately, he believed that the man he spoke with was no longer not the same man with the convicted mass murderer. He ultimately had Rainier serve Inquisition to atone, but their relationship became very professional. They never had a friendly duel or small talk until a few months before Trespasser. After the Inquisition get disbanded, Rainier went to his journey and never met Elias again. Iron Bull Given Qunari history on Free March and being a Ben-Hassath, Iron Bull got a not-so-warm welcome from Elias. However, Elias was cool with Bull's men and Bull was fine with that. They shared similar combat philosophy though Elias was more nimble but less powerful until he became a full time reaver. In addition of aggressive combat stance, two men also bonded over dragon hunting. When Elias receive the offer from Ben-Hassrath he became skeptical toward Bull again but decided to play along. Then The Ben-Hassrath failed to meet his expectation when they couldn't detect a squad full of mages and yet demand him to him sacrifice some of his best soldiers to fix that. Bull was upset over this at first but he later appreciate that Elias offered him a chance to be his own man. Vivienne Elias is quite street smart and he dealt with people long enough to know a viper when he sees one. Nonetheless, Vivienne was proved to be valuable and resourceful. While he's willing to listen to his subordinate, Elias had to remind Vivienne that he didn't have to do everything his follower suggested him to and he was the one in charge. He was polite about it, though. Vivienne, of course, was quite unhappy with this but she was also very subtle, and she was desperate enough to ask Elias for a favor which he decided to play along but sent his best trackers instead of went on the hunt for snowy wyvern himself. They were not particular fond of each other but shared mutual respect that they both can get the jobs done. Miscellaneous * Varric gave him nickname Stallion because 1) It is Trevelyans coat of arms 2) Elias is a muscular man yet very fast for his size 3) He is an extremely skilled horseman 4) Varric once saw him sent a man flying with a kick. Leonidas style. * Elias adores and sports a dry, dark sense of humor which actually scares people sometimes. * His greatest fear as depicted in The Fade is corruption. * He only pick two handed weapon because he wanted to go aggressive. Elias was trained in numerous arms and doesn't actually picky about weapons. He'd beat someone to death with a stick if he has to. * Elias has a habit of chewing fresh mint because he likes it, but dalish agents think it was his trick to suppress his scent when he went hunting or sneaking. * Elias left most conventional tactics such as mass assault, shock assault, and siege warfare to Cullen while he was more into guerrilla warfare, logistics, and disrupting enemy's chains of command. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery jojoke.jpg|Inquisitor Trevelyan on one of his menacing glorious stand off (colorized, 9:41 Dragon) Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Reaver Category:Cassandra Romance Category:Trevelyan